versus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelaino Janus
Name Kelaino Last Name Janus IMVU Name SaiyukiReizeiPaymon Nickname Kel Age Appears to be 27 years old BIrthday: July, 29th Gender Female Race Harpy Ethnicity N/A Religion Nuetral Height 5'8" Weight 135lbs Appearance From the top of her head, to the tips of her clawed feet, Kelaino, or Kel as some call her, is the picture of what a Harpy should, sort of, look like. Her lavender locks are pulled back into a fluffed ponytail on the back of her head, while loose strands cover the sides of her tanned face and bangs near cover her golden eyes. Her clothes, if they could be called that, are scarce to the point where people often wonder why she even wears them. Her signature colour scheme is mostly black and white, and she wears these colours in the form of spiked arm bracers that go to her forearms, black, bikini style pants and a pointed bra. All of this is loosely covered up by a cape of the same colour that does little to hide her lack of clothing. Brown, eagle style feathers that start near her shoulders and attached to her arms all the way down to her wrists sweep back and down. The feathers keep going long past her arms, until the primaries all but sweep the floor with their length. Stretched out wide, her wingspan easily reaches near 12ft. Feathery down, the same colour as her wings, flow down from her kneecaps and stop just in time to show off her three, taloned tipped toes. Her talons are an easy two inches long, curving downward wickedly. Eye colour Golden Blood type A+ Behaviour/Personality Kelaino can really be described in one..well, two words: firey temper. The littlest things can cause her to snap and she has no qualms with showing those who anger her just what those wings of hers can do. Kel holds no love for children and sees no reason to really hide it; she tolerates them more than anything. She has few, if any real, friends and even they aren't safe from her scathing comments should she be in any sort of bad mood. With anybody she doesn't know, Kel is wary and suspicious, often times not letting someone get close enough to her to really get to know her. She's more than happy to always start a fight and often goes out of her way to try to pick one. Those who ignore her ride a thin line between making sure they don't start a fight, and angering Kel enough to purposefully start a fight. She's known to be terribly territorial of her home land and also has no problems attacking those that tresspass, regardless of who they are. Relationship Single Occupation Cook Weapon of Choice The wind she kicks up via the use of her wings. Allies/Enemies She has few allies and more enemies than not. Background Kelaino was born and raised in an ordinary looking house, at the base of a gigantic oak tree. It was, for lack of a better word, their 'habitat' Roleplay Selection (Section for you to add links to roleplays that you have participated in)